Lazos
by FlOrEnCiA HaWkEyE
Summary: Edward observaba por última vez a sus dos pequeños, le desgarraba la sola idea de que tendría que separarlos, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, el no soportaba las traiciones. Tomo a su pequeño en sus brazos, y emprendió el viaje hacia una nueva vida.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hola este es mi Primer FANFIC de Full metal alchemist. Espero que les guste!**

**Diálogo: Negrita**

Narración:Letra normal

_Flashback: __Cursiva_

_Flashback_

_6 años atrás_

_Edward observaba por última vez a sus dos pequeños, se veían tan tiernos juntos, le desgarraba la sola idea de que tendría que separarlos, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, el no soportaba las traiciones y era lo menos que podía hacer. Tomo a su pequeño en sus brazos, se despidió de su pequeña con la mirada y emprendió el viaje hacia una nueva vida._

_Fin del Flashback_

**-¡Papá****!-** Gritaba un hiperactivo niño sobre su joven padre mientras éste se encontraba en el noveno sueño- **¡Papá despierta!, ufff... si no quieres hacerlo tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza- **El pequeño se dirige a la cocina y regresa mas tarde al cuarto de su padre con un jarra con agua helada vaciándola toda sobre éste.

-**¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Edmund!**

**-Es que se hace tarde para mi primer día de escuela- **Dijo el pequeño niño con la mirada más dulce que pudo.

**-**** ¿Tarde?- **Luego de un par de segundos el joven padre comenzó a correr hacia todas partes gritando como loco**- ¡Qué! Debes ponerte tu uniforme y desayunar y… olvídate del desayuno iras sin desayunar y… un momento… por qué el despertador no sonó- **Al tomar el aparato Edward alzo una ceja dirigió una mirada fulminante a su hijo**- ¡¡¡Edmund!!! **

**-****¿Que?- **Respondió el pequeño con una inocencia digna de su edad

-**¡¡¡Son las 5 de la mañana!!!!**

**-¿Y?**

**- ¡Que faltan 3 horas para la escuela!**

**-Ah, pues lo siento, es que no puedo dormir por la emoción!- **Contesto el pequeño rascándose la cabeza.

-**Eres un demonio- **Sentenció Edwardmientras se largaba a la persecución del pequeño que según él era tan habilidoso como un ratón a la hora de huir de su padre. Estuvieron así un par de minutos cuando Edmund tomando una decisión desacertada se sube sobre su cama quedando acorralado por su padre.-**Te atrapé- **Sentenció Edward, mientras una pícara sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- **Súper ataque de cosquillas- **Grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre su hijo. Edmund desbordado por la risa empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho seguido por una fuerte opresión que lo empezaba a dejar sin aire, el pequeño intentaba respirar con todas sus fuerzas pero lo único que podía hacer era emitir sonidos roncos. Advirtiendo esto su padre corrió hacia la mesa de luz y tomo el inhalador colocándolo en la boca de su hijo. El pequeño lo inhaló, después de eso su respiración se normalizó. Ambos se recostaron en la cama, el silencio y la tensión se percibía en el aire. Edward fue al primero en romper el hielo.

**-**** ¿Desde cuando te sientes así? –**Preguntó Edward

-**Desde anoche**

**-Y por qué no me avisaste- **Volvió a preguntar

**- Porque no me dejarías ir a la escuela**- Dijo el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos

**-¡Pues claro que no!, es muy peligroso- **A Edward también se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al ver a su hijo así y pensar en las consecuencias.

**-****Por favor déjame ir- **Suplicó el pequeño

-**No- **Respondió secamente Edward

-¿**Por que?- **Pregunto el pequeño entre lagrimas.

**-Porque no****.**

**-Por favor- **Suplico Edmund mientras una lagrimita se deslizaba por su mejilla.

**-Está bien- **Dijo resignado Ed- **Pero hablaré con tu maestra y tendrás que seguir todas mis indicaciones.**

-**Si señor- **Le contestó el pequeño haciendo el saludo militar. Edward no pudo evitar mirar con ternura a su pequeño hijo y pensar que su pequeña también empezaría hoy el colegio.

Casa de la familia Rockbell 7:00 AM (Ciudad Central)

**-Mami, ¿Cómo me queda el uniforme?- **Pregunto una pequeña rubia de ojos azules.

**-Estas hermosa**** Sarah.-** Contesto su madre.

**-Papi, como me veo****- **Le preguntó al hombre que se encontraba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico y tomando su típica taza de café.

-**Sarah Elric eres la ganadora del concurso de belleza**.- Exclamo el padre entregándole a la pequeña una flor que se encontraba en un florero cerca de el y luego dándole un tierno abrazo.

**-Ya Alphonse no la consientas tanto****- **Regañó Winrya Al.

**-Lo se pero es ****MI princesita y ella será la mas hermosa siempre.- **Sentenció orgulloso Alphonse.

**-Porque mejor no desayunamos que se hace tarde****.- **Sugirió Winry.

**-****¡Si!- **Contestaron Al y Sarah al unísono.

A Winry le había dolido lo que Al había dicho, y es que aunque sabia que Al amaba a Sarah, ella siempre seria la hija de Ed y cuando ésta se enterase de la verdad sabia que iba a sufrir mucho y no podía hacerse.

Escuela Primaria de Lior.

Ed se encontraba molesto, hubiese preferido mil veces que su pequeño lo acompañara al cuartel el día de hoy a que se pase toda la tarde con extraños que seguramente no sabrían como tratarlo cuando el tuviera uno de sus ataques de asma. Hablaría hoy con su maestra y si ésta no lo convencía estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo con su hijo y no volverlo a traer jamás a ese lugar por más lagrimeos que su hijo le hiciese. Estaba tan distraído pensando que no se había dado cuenta que su hijo le hablaba hasta que éste le pellizcó la mano.

**-Aughh****!! Edmund. **Exclamó Ed.

**-La maestra dijo que ya puedes entrar a hablar con ella. **

**-Esta bien quédate aquí, no te muevas, si pasa algo grita yo estaré adentro y…- **Ed no pudo continuar ya que Edmund lo metió de un empujón al salón.

**-**_Que modales_- pensóEd y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver a la maestra- **Así que tú eres la maestra de Edmund.**

**-Que tal Ed? cuánto tiempo. Cuando la directora me dijo que había un padre histérico que quería hablar conmigo debí imaginarme que eras tú**.-Dijo la maestra en tono sarcástico.

**-Jaja Rose pero no te creas que por que te conozco te vas a ahorrar el monólogo porque me lo estudie varias veces antes de venir**.- Dijo Ed comenzando a recitar las mil y una indicaciones que Rose tenia que seguir para cuidar a su pequeño sin considerar que Rose también debía de ocuparse de treinta chicos más.- **Espero que hallas entendido todo sino tendré que repetirlo una vez más-**. Sentenció Edward haciendo que Rose entrara en pánico ya que se aproximaba la hora de entrada de los niños y a Ed le tomaría por lo menos 15 minutos mas repetir todo.

**-Si Ed, entendí, el inhalador en la mochila y que no corra por mas de 5 minutos.****- **Dijo Rose tratando de ahorrase todo el discurso de Ed.

**-No no y no. ****-**DijoEd empezando a alterarse**.- Entendiste todo al revés el inhalador en la riñonera y los números de emergencia en la mochila ah y…-** No pudo continuar ya que Rose lo interrumpió.

**-Ed esta bien entendí lo cuidaré confía en mí****. **Dijo Rose tratando de calmar al alterado padre.

**-Confío en ti pero…el es muy importante para mi, y**** ya arriesgue su vida una vez, no puedo permitirme que él este en riesgo otra vez por mi culpa**. -Dijo Ed en un tono muy melancólico ya que los recuerdos de aquel día afloraron a su mente.

**-Si, fue ese día que no paraba de llover****, hace 6 largos años. **Dijo Rose para si misma.

_Flashback_

_Eran más de las dos de la madrugada, lo sabía porque había oído las bocinas del último tren llegar a la estación de Lior. Algo la inquietaba ya que no podía conciliar el sueño. El sonido de la lluvia era la música de fondo en la habitación y la luz del farol de la calle se filtraba por la ventana. No era una noche distinta a las demás pero algo en ella no la dejaba pegar un ojo desde hacia rato. De repente se escucha el sonido de golpes en la puerta, Rose los ignora pensando que habría sido un gato pero lo vuelve a escuchar pero esta vez son mas insistentes. Rose se colocó la bata y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se llevo una sorpresa. Un hombre todo empapado sosteniendo a un pequeño Bebé entre sus brazos. Más le impactó cuando reconoció a aquel hombre_

_**-Edward-**__ fue la única palabra que pudo articular._

_**-**__**Necesito de tu ayuda Rose. **__Le____contestó él__**.**_

_**-Pasa. **__Le dijo Rose_

_**-Gra**__**cias. **__Le contestó amablemente Edward entrando a la casa._

_R__ose, luego que Ed se acomodó y recostó al bebé en la cama, comenzó el interrogatorio._

_-__**¿Que sucedió Ed?- **__Pregunto Rose alcanzadole una taza de café caliente al rubio._

_Edward sorbió un trago del café y le respondió a Rose con una sonrisa de todo está bien. Aun__que ésta sabía que nada andaba bien ya que se apareció al madruga con su bebé todo empapado y creyó verle una lágrima en el rostro cuando lo atendió._

_-__**Si no quieres contarme esta bien- **__Dijo con tristeza._

_-__**No es eso, es que aún no termino de entender bien lo que pasó-. **__Le contestó Edward acto seguido se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al cuarto que Rose le había preparado para que pase la noche junto a su hijo, no sin antes decirle un tierno__**. – Gracias, Buenas noches. **_

_**-Buenas noches Edward-. **__Alcanzó a decir Rose antes de que Edward cerrase la puerta del cuarto. _

_Al día siguiente Edmund despertó con casi cuarenta grados de fiebre, Rose y Edward estaban desesperados no podían bajarle la fiebre. Rose cargo al niño y Ed en el auto y emprendió su marcha hacia el hospital. Luego de esperar una eternidad el médico apareció para dar el diagnóstico del niño._

_-__**Lo que el pequeño tiene es una fuerte gripe que desencadenó en una severa pulmonía.- **__Le contó el médico a Ed y luego agregó-__** Creemos con mis colegas que este niño tiene muy pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir y si lo hace quedarán en él secuelas permanentes.- **__Explico el doctor a un Edward destrozado antes de volver a entrar al consultorio._

_**-**__** Como pude Rose poner en riesgo así su vida, soy un padre desastroso.- **__Decía Edward entre lágrimas mientras Rose sólo observaba, no sabía que decirle, no sabia como consolarlo ya que lo conocía muy poco, pero lo entendía, entendía el mal momento que Ed estaba pasando ya que ella también era madre y sólo se podía quedar a su lado y rezar, aunque Edward no creyera, para que Edmund se ponga bien._

_Fin del Flashback_

_**Espero que les haya gustado! Besos**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Segundo capitulo!

-Ed, será mejor que te marches ya es hora de que los niños entren- Le dijo Rose notando que Ed tenia una lágrima en su rostro.

-Si- Le contestó y luego añadió- Por favor cuídalo.

-Si Ed confía en mí. -Dijo mientras Edward se marchaba.

Escuela Primaria de Ciudad Central.

Winry se encontraba muy pensativa, o eso había notado Al, la notó muy distraída durante el camino hacia la escuela y, al llegar, la noto rara, era como si quisiera encontrar a alguien en todo el montón de gente que se encontraba en el patio de la escuela, mirado la ceremonia de iniciación del nuevo ciclo lectivo.

-¿Buscas a alguien en especial? – Se animó a preguntar Alphonse.

-No, solo estoy mirando.- Atinó a contestarle algo nerviosa.

-¿Porqué estas tan nerviosa?

-Y tú porqué tan curioso.- Le sonrió pero al ver la cara de preocupación de Al prosiguió- Estoy bien es solo que no quiero dejar a Sarah con extraños y sólo examinaba el ambiente nada más.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien, me pregunto si Edmund habrá empezado la escuela, me imagino que Ed lo anotó en alguna.- Dijo Al en tono de broma notando la preocupación de Win, y para calmarla, agregó.-No te preocupes Win, Ed es muy responsable, de seguro anotó a Edmund en una muy buena escuela.

-Eso espero, mejor vamos yendo, ¿si? – Dijo Winry.

-Claro, se me hace tarde para el trabajo-Le contestó Alphonse depositando un Beso en los labios.

-Me voy para la casa, nos vemos en la noche.- se despidió ella.

Pero Winry no se dirigió a la casa, sino que se fue a dar un paseo por el parque. Estuvo vagando por la ciudad un par de horas cuando se dio cuenta que inconscientemente estaba parada frente a una escuela primaria, a un par de minutos de la que asistía su hija. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se dirigió a la entrada y se sentó en un banco frente a la dirección a esperar que alguien la atendiera. Minutos más tarde, una preceptora se acercó a ella a preguntarle que necesitaba e inconsciente le respondió.

-Busco a Edmund Elric, de primer año.

-Aja y que sección va.- La respuesta de la Preceptora la desconcertó, no sabia que responder y tubo que inventar algo enseguida.

-No lo recuerdo, su padre me dijo esta mañana pero… estaba tan distraída que no lo recuerdo.- Dijo muy nerviosa.

-Está bien, es usted familiar del niño. -Le preguntó.

-Si soy su madre.-Contestó

-Muy bien, venga con migo.- La mujer la guió hacia una oficina la cual contenía el archivo de la escuela. Buscó entre las fichas de los niños de primer grado pero no encontró la de Edmund Elric.

-Esta segura que no está.- Preguntó Winry.

-Esta segura que ese es el nombre de su hijo?- Le contestó con ironía.

-¡Oh no! Creo que me equivoque de escuela, bueno igualmente muchas gracias. Le dijo y salio de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

No podía creer lo que había hecho, se había metido a una escuela al azar a preguntar si su hijo estaba inscripto. Desde hace tiempo se estaba haciendo la idea de que Ed no se encontraba en central como ella pensaba, ya que, aunque la ciudad era muy grande, tendría que haberlo visto aunque sea una vez. Miró su reloj y vio que ya era casi la hora de ir por su hija al colegio, así que emprendió viaje hacia la escuela. Al llegar se encontró con una cara conocida. Se acerco y la saludó.

-Hola Riza, qué haces por aquí- Le preguntó mientras la saludaba.

-Hola Winry tanto tiempo, solo vine a recoger a mis dos pequeños. ¡Y tu?

-También, vine a recoger a mi hija.- Le contestó Win. -Riza necesito hacerte una pregunta.

-Si claro adelante.

-Necesito saber si sabes algo de Ed.- Le preguntó, esperanzada de que Riza le dijera donde estaban Ed y su hijo.

-Lamentablemente no se nada de él. Lo último que supe de él es que pidió su transferencia a una ciudad del este, pero como los registros son confidenciales, y no se lo pidió a Roy, no tengo la menor idea de donde pueda estar, Lo siento Win.- Le contestó apenada.

-No te preocupes Riza, yo lo encontraré. -Le contestó Winry.

En ese momento sonó la campana de salida y los niños salieron en bandadas a buscar a sus padres. Winry tomo a su hija, se despidió de Riza y emprendió la vuelta a casa.

….

Ed no paraba de mirar el reloj, habían sido las cuatro horas más largas de toda su vida, y eso que todavía faltaba una hora para ir a recoger a su pequeño Edmund. No aguantó mas, tomo sus cosas, le dijo a sus subordinados que lo cubrieran, y se dirigió a la escuela en que se encontraba su hijo.

Al llegar al edificio se sentó en una banca y esperó, esperó durante una hora, hasta que de un momento a otro, cientos de niños salían de sus aulas disparados a la salida, buscando libertad. Uno tras otro, corriendo, caminando, saltando, de todas las edades, y alturas, pero ninguno era Edmund. Edward empezó a preocuparse, corrió al salón desesperado a preguntarle a Rose por su hijo, no podía dejar de pensar en que a su hijo podría haberle llegado a pasar algo, y que él, por estar ahí sentado, no se hubiese enterado. De los nervios, no recordaba el salón, así que le pregunto a una maestra adonde quedaba. Al entrar, vio a Rose sentada en un escritorio, y avanzó hacia ella con una cara de preocupación que la asustó.

-¿Sucede alg….?-No la dejó terminar.

-¿Y Edmund?, ¿dónde está?, ¿le pasó algo?- Le preguntó casi gritándole.

-Ed tranquilízate, él está ahí- Le dijo señalando al niño que se encontraba dormido en su banco.- Acaba de quedarse dormido, deberías tratar de que no se despierte tan temprano, sino no va a rendir.- Ed se tranquilizó, tomo aire, estaba demasiado agitado. Se acercó al banco que estaba su hijo lo tomó en sus brazos y se acercó a Rose.

-Gracias, por cuidarlo – Pronunció, pero antes de marcharse Rose lo detuvo.

-¡Ed espera!- Le gritó, no tan fuerte para que Edmund no se despertara.

-¿Sucede algo Rose?-Preguntó Ed.

-Esto…-No sabia como comenzar- Hoy en el recreo hable con Edmund- No sabia si decírselo o no- Me contó que su madre había muerto, ó, mejor dicho que tú le habías dicho eso.- El rostro de Edward se puso pálido por un momento, le asustaba que toquen ese tema, y más, si su hijo podía llegar a oírlo, como en ese momento. - Ed algún día tienes que decirle la verdad, cuanto antes mejor, él ya es grande, te comprenderá.- Le dijo, y agregó.-Suerte.-Luego se despidió de él.

Edmund durmió todo el camino y se despertó recién cuando se encontraban en su casa. Miró como su padre preparaba algo para merendar y se acercó a él.

-Papi, que haces… espero que no lo eches a perder.- Le preguntó el pequeño con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Es tú favorito, cereal y yogurt.- Le dijo sirviéndole un tazón, con el rostro muy serio.

-Tienes razón, es mi favorito, ¡porque es lo único que no puedes quemar!- Se burló el pequeño entre carcajadas, pero su a padre no le había parecido gracioso, es mas estaba mas serio que antes.

-Edmund, tenemos que hablar.- Edmund conocía ese tono de voz, es el que usaba su papá cuando él hacía algo que no debía, pero, esta vez, ¿Qué había echo?

-Que pasa papá, es algo malo, mejor dicho, hice algo malo. -Pregunto el niño asustado.

-Edmund…-Pronunció, luego, tomó aire para continuar, pero las palabras no le salían, volvió a tomar aire, y le dijo rápidamente- Es muy irresponsable de tu parte quedarte dormido en clases, esta noche trata de dormir bien, así mañana puedes rendir mejor.- Edmund le iba a contestar algo pero enseguida declaró- Me voy a bañar- Dejando al niño perplejo por todo lo que había pasado.

Mientras se duchaba Ed no paraba de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Rose mientras su hijo dormía en el banco.

"_Ed algún día tienes que decirle la verdad, cuanto antes mejor, él ya es grande, te comprenderá" _Pero decirle la verdad, a que precio. Y si él terminaba odiándolo por todo lo que había hecho, ó, pero aún, decidiera irse a vivir con su madre y su hermana, dejándolo sólo. No podía hacerse la idea. Lo había decidido le diría la verdad, pero talvez cuando sea mayor y pudiera comprenderlo mejor.

Durante la cena, Edward no pronunció ni una palabra, sólo se limitaba a comer, nada más. Edmund lo miraba preocupado, hasta que decidió preguntarle.

-Papi, ¿estás enojado por que me dormí en clase?- Edward lo miro con ternura, el pequeño lagrimeando agregó- Lo siento, papi no va a volver a suceder.

-No es eso, Edmund, creo que exageré, no te preocupes.- Le dijo al pequeño levantando su plato de la mesa -¿Terminaste la tarea? -Agregó como para cambiar de tema.

-No nos dieron tarea papá, es el primer día de clases!

-Jeje, tienes razón. Entonces, mejor ve a dormir.-Le dijo.

-Si papá, hasta mañana.- Le contestó.

…...

Winry entró a su casa con su hija, no recordaba haber dejado las luces prendidas en la mañana, cuando ingresó a la cocina a dejar algunas compras que había hecho en el camino, se encontró con un Alphonse sumamente preocupado, pero, también, pudo notar algo de enojo en sus ojos claros.

-Pensé que estabas trabajando… ¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto preocupada.

-En el trabajo me dieron el día libre…- Aclaro para luego preguntar con un tono enojado- Se puede saber ¿dónde estuviste toda la tarde?

-Me encontré con Riza Hawkeye luego de que tú te fuiste, ella… me invitó a tomar el té a su casa, estuvimos charlando hasta que se hizo la hora de salida de Sarah. -Contestó habilidosamente Winry. Últimamente las mentiras le salían cada vez mejor.

-Está bien, pero la próxima vez llámame, así, no me preocupo.

- Lo siento, la próxima te llamaré. Dijo mientras se ponía el delantal prepararle la merienda a su hija.

La cena transcurrió normalmente, Sarah contó todo lo que pasó en la escuela, los amigos nuevos que había hecho, como era su maestra, y la poca tarea que le habían dado. Mientras que Al la escuchaba atentamente Winry sólo pensaba en Ed y donde podía estar con su hijo.

Espero que les haya gustado: quiero agradecer especialmente a:

Marilen Fowl: Gracias por tu reviews, me da gusto que te haya gustado.

Beth von Wolfstadt: gracias por tus consejos, espero que este cap este mejor


End file.
